Her Laugh Broke the Silence
by NCChris
Summary: Originally posted as part of the Fics for Nashville Charity compilation. A character development piece.


Pen name: NCChris

Rating: T/PG-13 (no overt lemons)

Pairing: Peter/Charlotte

Title: Her Laugh Broke the Silence

Fandom: Twilight A/N: Thank you for the opportunity to participate in the Fics for Nashville charity. All Twilight Universe characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I hope you enjoy this little exercise in character development.

* * *

_**Her Laugh Broke the Silence**_

* * *

My heart started beating again the day I saw her. Jasper had changed her at Maria's bidding. She was wild and somehow innocent with her pale, flawless skin, ruby-red eyes, and shimmering blonde hair. She held herself apart from the others and I knew after that first glimpse that she owned me.

I went to her one night after weeks of coveting, on a mundane pretense; offering her a precious bottle of shampoo and a change of clothing, escorting her to a nearby spring-fed pond to bathe. She looked down as she accepted tentatively, knowing me only as one of the two men who trained her and the others. I was gentle in my movements around her, knowing that this was the beginning of us.

She whispered her thanks shyly, accepting my gift for what it was and I caught a glimpse of pleasure in her eyes as she sniffed the bottle. I turned my back to give her privacy and turned back as I heard the soft splash of her body meeting the smooth surface of the water. For a moment, I imagined what it would feel like to hold her, wet and vital, in my arms, a soft low growl issuing forth.

Her eyes darted to mine at the sound, startled and on guard. She'd not learned much of our kind yet and, to her, a growl meant only one thing, anger. I was quick to reassure her, passing it off with some witty comment and was relieved to see her tension ease as she began to rub the shampoo through her silky locks.

She never spoke to me, but I knew she was confused, unsure about my advances though welcoming to them. She was so young, even as a human she'd been scarcely old enough to call a woman. I bided my time, making sure she was taken care of surreptitiously. If anyone noticed, they made no comment. Neither Maria nor Jasper seemed bothered and so I continued to forge a stronger bond with her.

In battle, I always found my way to her side, proud at her ferocity, but also protective. I often took the sting of an opponent's venom in her place, doing what I could to save her the pain of both the bite and the scars. I wasn't able to shield her from all of those horrors, of course, and when she did receive a wound, I was the first to inspect it, sealing it with my own venom if she would allow it or bringing her blood to aid in her recovery.

I knew that Maria had taken notice of my attachment to her and that our time was growing short. Maria was a jealous mistress and wouldn't allow me the peace and contentment of a mate. I began to plan for our escape. It hurt to know that her death would come by Jasper's hand. He was my friend, my brother, and I knew he had no idea what I was hiding, though I had seen his open curiosity from time to time in recent weeks.

Finally, the day came and I knew I had to be truthful with my angel. She already knew in her soul what we were to each other, but it had to be spoken.

I escorted her to the same pond as the first time, as had become our ritual when we were camped nearby. This time, as I turned my back, she called my name softly. I turned and my unneeded breath caught in my chest.

She stood bathed in moonlight, bare but for her luminous waves covering her breasts. Her lips curled into a seductive smile as she took in my awe and beckoned me toward her.

I took the few steps tentatively until I stood a mere breath away. She reached out and lightly stroked my cheek, her hands drifting down to unbutton my shirt and push it over my shoulders before making quick work of the rest of my battered clothing.

She silently took my hand, leading me into the water with her and lovingly bathed me. It was tender and perfect and I knew now that I owned her as well.

We stayed on the banks of that pond until the morning sun threatened. I made her mine and sealed the promise with a mark on her shoulder, the only one on her body that filled me with pride as she did the same for me.

I dressed her in the spare clothing as I shrugged on my own battered rags, smoothing the tangles from her hair with my fingers. Too soon, the night was over and I brought her back to our camp.

Jasper stood on the outskirts and nodded at her to leave us. She hurried away, casting a wistful glance over her shoulder at us as she went. I couldn't understand how Jasper seemed oblivious to the emotion I knew was flooding our very souls.

He told me of Maria's orders, in which tonight would be a night for culling the ranks. I nodded simply, already aware that it was coming. I spent the day preparing. I gathered a change of clothes for each of us, a few stolen books, a wad of money that would never be missed, and our bottle of shampoo.

As night fell, I was relieved to see that she was not in the group Jasper led to us. Perhaps my feelings of apprehension were unfounded this time.

One by one, we destroyed those we had trained and fought alongside. I could feel the despair and anger that Jasper projected over the task. When the last soldier was set in the flames, I turned to leave Jasper in peace.

She stood there in front of me, fear evident on her face. Maria had her by the hair and thrust her toward us, barking at us to 'finish this one off' as well before turning and stalking away.

Venom flowed into my mouth as Jasper looked up, his eyes haunted and dead, but ready to finish this final task. He stopped short as I shoved her behind me, ready to die to defend my mate. I growled at her to run, knowing the futility of the gesture but hoping I could fight just hard enough to give her a chance before I was killed.

I crouched defensively and tried to prepare to fight the only family I had known since waking to this life. Something in Jasper's posture stopped me and the menacing snarl died on my lips as I felt the crushing sadness of my brother.

He stepped away and turned his back, telling me to go and not to look back. Without a moment's hesitation, I did as my Major ordered. My feet flew over the hard desert soil, drawn by the thread of destiny to her.

I ran for miles, following the pull and her scent, until I finally came across a rocky outcropping. She leaned against the rocks, her face buried in her arms, shoulders heaving with tearless sobs.

I approached her from upwind, knowing that she wouldn't smell my approach but praying she would feel me. She looked up, venom welling in her eyes and I froze on the spot, devastated that I had caused her pain.

She opened her arms to me and her laugh broke the silence.


End file.
